Latvian 2 euro coin/Commemorative
Latvia |years= 2014–present |edge= DIEVS ★ SVĒTĪ ★ LATVIJU ★, reeded }} Since 2014, the Republic of Latvia has issued four commemorative 2 euro coins: one in 2014 and three in 2015. Topics commemorated include the selection of as the (2014), the 30th anniversary of the (2015), the Latvian of the (2015), and the ( ) (2015). Future pieces are expected to commemorate (2016) and the (2016–2019) and (2020–?) of Latvia. Like all circulation coins of the euro, the Latvian 2 euro commemorative pieces are considered legal tender in all official euro-issuing countries. They are distributed by the Bank of Latvia, and depending on the issue, have been struck at either the Baden-Württemberg State Mint in , Germany or the Lithuanian Mint in , Lithuania. Coins Like every circulation 2 euro coin, the commemoratives of Latvia are bimetallic, having an outer ring composed of cupronickel and a center of nickel-brass outer layers and a nickel inner layer. They have a mass of approximately 8.4 grams, a diameter of 25.75 millimeters, and a thickness of 2.2 millimeters. Inscribed in along the reeded edge of the coins is the "DIEVS ★ SVĒTĪ ★ LATVIJU ★" ( : "God, Bless Latvia"), the title of . The pieces have medallic alignment and are round in shape. All Latvian 2 euro coins share a common reverse designed by Belgian artist Luc Luycx (1958–). Displayed at the center right is a map of much of the European continent. It is mostly located in the nickel-brass center, although certain portions extend into the outer ring. Twelve five-pointed stars connected to lines cutting across the map of Europe are present in the rim of the coin, representing the stars on the . Six of these stars are engraved above the illustration of the continent, while the remaining six are shown below Europe. The value "2 EURO" is printed in the middle of the coin. The numeral "2" is printed in a much larger font than the word that accompanies it, and is located almost entirely in the nickel-brass center, although a tip extends into the cupronickel. The "EURO" superimposes the map of Europe; the first three letters are engraved in the coin's center while the "O" is written in the ring. Present to the right of Cyprus in the map, located in the cupronickel ring, are the "LL" initials of the artist Luc Luycx. The rims of both the obverses and reverses of all Latvian 2 euro commemoratives are raised and undecorated. European Capital of Culture coin (2014) The European Capital of Culture program, which highlights and celebrates particular cities in the European Union (EU) each year, has been conducted annually since 1985. In 2006, the council selected the countries for the years 2007 to 2019, naming Latvia and Sweden for 2014. Between then and 2009, four cities from each country applied for the program: for Latvia the candidates included , , , and the capital Riga, and for Sweden included , , , and . In September 2009, after assessing all of the cities, the selection panels announced Riga and Umeå as the winning nominees. In 2014, in celebration of Riga's selection as the European Capital of Culture, Latvia commissioned the Baden-Württemberg State Mint in Germany to produce a commemorative 2 euro coin. The piece was released on August 12, 2014, with Brilliant Uncirculated collectors' pieces being sold at cashier offices of the Bank of Latvia in , Liepāja, and Riga, and business strikes entering circulation through banks. Featured in the center of the obverse, designed by Henrihs Vorkals and engraved by Jānis Strupulis (1949–), is the skyline of , the historical center of Riga. The buildings featured in the skyline illustration are, from left to right, , , the Three-Stars-Tower of , , and the . The Latvian legend "EIROPAS KULTŪRAS GALVASPILSĒTA", translating as "European Capital of Culture", is engraved in a clockwise direction above the image, along the edge of the brass-colored center. Written horizontally below the central depiction is the name of the commemorated city, "RĪGA", followed by the date "2014". These two items are separated by a small dash. "LV", the code for Latvia, is included below "RĪGA" and the date, identifying the piece's Latvian origin. Twelve five-pointed stars in the outer ring, representing the stars on the flag of Europe, encircle the contents of the brass-colored center. A total of 1,005,000 examples of the coin were produced, including 1,000,000 business strikes and 5,000 Brilliant Uncirculated pieces in souvenir boxes. Flag of Europe coin (2015) :For more information, see 2 euro commemorative coins. The current , which consists of twelve gold five-pointed on an field, was originally adopted as a symbol of the (CoE) in 1955. It was then adopted by the European Economic Community (EEC) in 1985, and then by the European Union (EU) upon its creation in 1993. In 2015, the nineteen eurozone members at the time, including Latvia, decided to collectively issue a commemorative 2 euro coin in celebration of the 30th anniversary of the EEC's adoption of the flag. During March 2015, the sponsored a design competition for the piece. Five of the 62 submissions were selected as finalists bya professional jury. These were then revealed to the public, which cast votes for the best design. On May 28, with 30 percent of the vote, it was announced Greek artist Georgios Stamatopoulos' submission won the competition. Production of the Latvian version of the coin then began at the Baden-Württemberg State Mint in June 2015, and made its appearance on November 3, 2015. Business strikes entered circulation through commercial banks, and Brilliant Uncirculated examples were sold at cashier offices of the Bank of Latvia in Liepāja and Riga. As described by Stamatopoulos, featured in the center of the obverse is a rendition of the flag of Europe surrounded by "twelve stars that morph into human figures embracing the birth of a new Europe". The "ΓΣ" (GS) initials of the artist are inscribed below the rightmost of the stars. "LATVIJA", the Latvian name of Latvia, is printed clockwise above, along the top of the coin's gold colored center. It is followed by the year the flag of Europe was adopted, "1985", and the date of minting, "2015", both separated by a small dash and arched along the right edge of the nickel-brass plated center. Twelve stars representing the flag of Europe are also engraved in the coin's cupronickel ring, surrounding the contents of the center. A total of 1,010,000 examples of the piece were produced, including 1,000,000 business strikes and 10,000 Brilliant Uncirculated coins in cards. Coin of the Latvian Presidency of the Council of the European Union (2015) The Presidency of the Council of the European Union rotates among EU members every six months. During January 2015, Latvia assumed the Presidency for the first time, holding the position until authority was rotated to Luxembourg in July 2015. In commemoration of Latvia's presidency, the country commissioned the Baden-Württemberg State Mint to make a celebratory 2 euro coin in 2015. On February 10 of that year, pieces entered circulation through various banks, and additional Brilliant Uncirculated and proof examples were sold via the offices of the Bank of Latvia in Liepāja and Riga. Displayed in the brass-colored center of the coin's obverse is the logo of the Latvian Presidency of the Council of the European Union, a stylized archetypal representing unity, completion, and advancement. The design of the logo itself was made by Gunārs Lūsis (1950–), the artist who designed the coins of the second Latvian lats. The engraving for the 2015 commemorative is accredited to Jānis Strupulis, who was also responsible for engraving the dies for the same lats coins. Written in a clockwise direction above the logo is the Latvian text "LATVIJAS PREZIDENTŪRA ES PADOMĒ", abbreviated for Latvijas Prezidentūra Eiropas Savienības Padomē (English: "Latvian Presidency of the Council of the European Union"). Arched below the millstone logo in the direction opposite the aforementioned text is the of the website of the Latvian Presidency of the Council of the European Union, "EU2015.LV". Twelve five-pointed stars are present in the cupronickel ring of the coin, surrounding the elements included in the center. A total of approximately 1,025,000 examples of the piece were struck, including 1,000,000 business strikes; 20,000 Brilliant Uncirculated specimens in coin cards and sets; and 5,000 proofs. Black stork coin (2015) The black stork (Ciconia nigra) is a species of native to much of , including Latvia. Although the bird is not considered threatened in most of its range, it has been of particular concern to conservationists in Latvia due to its decreasing numbers there. In recognition of conservation efforts for the black stork in Latvia, the animal has been placed in the Red Data Book of Latvia and researched by the (LOB). The year 2015 marks the 10th anniversary of the Red Data Book of Latvia, which was founded in 2005, and the 30th of the LOB, established in 1985. In commemoration of these events, and also to raise awareness for the black stork, Latvia authorized the production of a special 2 euro coin at the Lithuanian Mint in . The piece was issued on December 1, 2015, with business strikes entering circulation through commercial banks and Brilliant Uncirculated pieces being sold by the Bank of Latvia at offices in Liepāja and Riga. Displayed in the center of the obverse is a right-facing image of a nesting black stork standing on a pile of sticks and holding a small twig in its beak. Such an illustration, initially designed by Latvian artist Olga Šilova (1966–), was first utilized on a 2001 Latvian 1 lats commemorative coin, and later adapted for the 2 euro piece. "LATVIJA" is engraved horizontally below the stork on the 2 euro coin, followed by the Gregorian date of minting, "2015". Twelve five-pointed stars are engraved in the cupronickel outer ring, surrounding the contents of the brass-colored center. A total of 1,020,000 examples of the coin were produced, including 1,000,000 business strikes; 10,000 Brilliant Uncirculated pieces in coin cards; and 10,000 in mint sets with other Latvian euro coins. Expected future coins Dairy farming coin (2016) Dairy farming is an important in Latvia, making up about 21 percent of the nation's reported agricultural holdings in 2010. To celebrate the dairy industry in the country, the Bank of Latvia is expected to issue a commemorative 2 euro coin on the topic in June 2016. Because Latvia does not have its own mint, the piece will be struck at a foreign facility in the eurozone. A right-facing illustration of a , originally designed by designed by Gunārs Lūsis for the pre-euro Latvian 2 lats coin, will appear in the center of the commemorative 2 euro piece. The Gregorian date of minting, "2016", will be written horizontally in small print at the left side of the brass colored center, below the cow's hind legs. Inscribed in a larger font near the bottom of the center, below the entire depiction of the cow, will be the state title "LATVIJA". Twelve five-pointed stars will be engraved in the piece's cupronickel ring, surrounding the contents of the nickel-brass plated center. A mintage of 1,010,000 coins is expected, including 1,000,000 business strikes and 10,000 Brilliant Uncirculated pieces. Coins of the cultural regions of Latvia (2016–2019) The Bank of Latvia has announced plans to release 2 euro coins for the cultural regions of Latvia, starting with in late 2016 and continuing with in 2017, in 2018, and in 2019. Coins of the administrative divisions of Latvia (2020–?) In 2020, the Bank of Latvia is expected to introduced a series of 2 euro coins commemorating the administrative divisions of Latvia. References *Numista – • • • * *Coin World – Latvia issues first circulating commemorative €2 coin *Latvia.eu – Coin Commemorates Riga, European Capital of Culture *Latvian Presidency of the Council of the European Union – Euro coin issued to commemorate the Latvian Presidency *I Kathimerini – Greek design picked for commemorative euro coin *Apollo – Foto: Nākamgad Latvijas Banka emitēs 2 eiro monētu ar stārķa attēlu *European Commission – Designation of a European Capital of Culture for 2014: Latvia pre-selection report • Designation of a European Capital of Culture for 2014: Sweden pre-selection report *New Europe – Riga to be capital of culture *Eurostat – Agricultural census in Latvia Category:2 euro coins Category:21st century coins Category:Bimetallic Category:Coins of Latvia Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Latvian inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Cupronickel Category:Dated coins Category:Euro Category:Euro coins of Latvia Category:Nickel Category:Nickel-brass Category:Round coins